


Hello, My Woman

by Lady_Red



Series: Once Upon A Tail [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Little Red Riding Hood Fusion, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23200741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Bulma feels like a stranger in her village, especially after her sister has left and married. Now she is betrothed to the mayor's son, Yamcha. She's against it, but has no choice to accept and she makes a decision to go into the woods one last time.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Once Upon A Tail [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1306103
Comments: 43
Kudos: 109
Collections: Celebration of Ruthless





	Hello, My Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruthlesscupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthlesscupcake/gifts).



Bulma stormed out the door, fuming while the sound of her hand connecting with Yamcha’s cheek stilled echoed in her parents’ cottage. 

_This can’t be happening!_

She huffed angrily as tears threatened to well in her eyes, daring to spill down her cheek. When she came home from going to the market, she had not expected her mother to be waiting for her with the mayor’s son, Yamcha. The snobby brat had been following her around since they were children. He thought he could get away with anything because of his status, including stalking and harassing her. And now, they were betrothed. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was boring, just like the whole village. Her mother wanted to marry her off now that Tights had left and married a noble, exceeding the expectations of her family. Her mother wanted Bulma to also marry above their merchant status, even if it meant giving Bulma away to the most arrogant flirt in town. Tights had married for love, she was lucky, but Bulma knew that she could never have that option. She knew that she had no choice in accepting Yamucha’s hand.

But she felt hollow. Dirty.

“Bulma!” She heard Yamcha yell after her as she picked up the pace, breaking into a sprint, the red cape her sister left her fluttering behind her. She didn’t stop even when she reached the woods, dodging branches, rocks and tree roots.

“Bulma!”

His voice was farther away now, yet she continued running though twigs snagged her blue hair or scratched her pale skin. She saw a large oak tree and ducked behind it, sliding down the trunk and making herself small to keep from view. She heard him call out for her again, nearly an echo, and she held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t find her. 

After several moments, she realized that the woods were silent… too silent… and still. She couldn’t hear the usual melody of song birds or the stirring of small creatures forging in the grass and leaves. Even the trees seem to stand quiet and unmoving. Bulma looked around and realized that she recognized the tree that she was hiding behind. It was her usual hiding place and she must have instinctively come here. Her mother had always forbade her and Tights from going into the woods but, unlike Tights who would toed the edge, Bulma jumped head first into it. She loved the woods since she was a child. It called to her natural curiosity and it became her second home as she learned a lot from what it could offer. She studied the different plant life and learned how to heal others from her father, experimenting with the vegetation. 

She had also met the most amazing creature in these woods. One day, when she was a child, walking in the woods, at this very spot, she found a young injured wolf. She had been startled at first, it had fiercely growled at her, baring its wicked fangs and Bulma had slowly sat on the ground to make herself small and less threatening. They had sat there, her and the wolf, staring at each other warily until almost nightfall, and at that time, she took in tiny details about him. He had a smooth black coat, a very muscular physique, and dark, intelligent eyes. It was as almost as though he could see right through her, into her soul. Bulma had managed to move close to him inch by inch, though she somehow knew that he had noticed and while she was afraid, she wanted to help him. She talked to him softly, coaxing him to let her help him, and it seemed to have worked when he laid on the ground quietly. She had cared for the wolf, noticing that his injury was caused by a hunter’s rifle while bandaging it and after that, she tended to the creature for a few more days… before he ran off and she never saw him again. Bulma always waited in the spot afterwards, hoping to catch a glimpse of the wolf, but she had yet to see him. 

Bulma took a deep breath and released it slowly, dabbing at her eyes before she stood and looked around the woods, its eerie stillness made her heart pound faster and a chill went down her spine.

“Hello, woman.”

Bulma jumped at the husky voice in her ear. 

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, and a solid, muscular chest pressed into her back. 

She let out a sigh of relief. “Vegeta,” she turned in his arms, and threw hers around his neck. He was handsome as usual, wearing a dark blue shirt and a black vest that seemed to bulge at the seams from his hard body. His strong features that usually held no expression was pulled into a severe frown in concern as he took in her face. 

“Woman, what’s wrong?”

Bulma opened her mouth to speak, but instead of words, sobs broke forth and she buried her face into his neck as she let her tears fall, staining his shirt. His arms tightened around her, and he rubbed his cheek into her hair in comfort. His scent washed over her, calming her yet bringing her to life. She had always loved his scent. It was of the outdoors and a hint animalistic, and over the years it became stronger with a masculine quality. She had met Vegeta in these woods. She had been at this very spot reading, when he seemed to have emerged from the foliage as though stepping out from his own portrait. They were both young, eleven at the time, and while Bulma had been surprised at first, she was happy to meet someone new. At first he hadn't said much, just listened to her onslaught of babble and answered in short clip responses to her questions. Over time they grew close, this mysterious man was her first friend, her first love, and he gave her her first kiss. She allowed him to touch her in places that only she herself knew. But now, she had to end everything with him. 

"I'm getting married," she whispered hoarsely into his shoulder. She felt him instantly still, but she continued though barely able to get the words out, "My mother accepted Yamcha's proposal for my hand! I have to marry him, my family is counting on me! And… I don’t think I can see you anymore." 

Vegeta said nothing as she continued to cry, her chest hurt from the weight of her pain and she held him tight, afraid to let go of him. 

“Do you want to marry him?”

Bulma clutched Vegeta harder and shook her head , “Of course not!” Bulma paused, “But… it’s what’s best for my family.”

“But what’s best for you?” Vegeta’s tone was low, almost a whisper and she knew that he was holding back his anger. “What do you want?”

Bulma went silent. There was only one thing she wanted most in this world. Only one person she ever wanted. She knew she could never truly have him, but for once, she wanted to do what she wanted. She wanted to forget obligation and be with him. The only one who understood her heart.

She lifted her head and stared into Vegeta’s seemingly cold, fathomless eyes, bringing her hands against his hard chest and pushed him back. Vegeta kept hold of her gaze and allowed her to move him until his back came in contact with their tree. She could feel his heart beat faster against her fingertips, matching her own rapidly beating organ as they stared into each other’s eyes. She took hold of his vest and tugged at the fabric hard, popping off the buttons and scattering across the forest floor to never be found again. Vegeta’s eyes darkened and her breathing increased, each breath caused her chest to rise and pushed her breasts against the fabric of her dress.

Bulma rushed forward and smashed their lips together, rattling teeth. Their lips frantically kneaded together and Vegeta parted his lips, allowing Bulma to aggressively slip her tongue inside. He made a rumbling sound in his chest as she moaned into his mouth, twining their tongues together in a heated dance. They had never kissed this way before, Vegeta was usually more gentle though she always sensed he was always holding himself back. Her body grew hot, and she rubbed her now sensitive breasts against his hard chest while slick fluid coated her inner thighs.

She heard fabric tear and she quickly ripped her lips away when she felt cool air on the tips of her breasts. She looked down to find that Vegeta had ripped the front of her forest green dress, exposing her large, ripe breasts to him and she slowly looked back up into his dark eyes, filled with lust that matched her own. Bulma’s chest rose heavily as she panted and reached up to untie the laces of her red cape and let it flutter to the ground, before she deliberately slipped her dress off each shoulder slowly. Vegeta held her gaze, but she knew that he took in every detail as her dress floated down to the ground at her feet. 

She held her arms at her sides, nervous but not wanting to hide her body from his dark gaze. He had touched her before through their clothing, but he had never seen her fully bare. Her heart was racing, waiting for his next move and she held her breath when his eyes lowered to fully take in her body. The pupils of his eyes blew out as his eyes laid on her heavy, perky breasts, small waist, and rounded hips, and his nose flared when he saw the apex of her sex, hidden by blue curls. Her heart skipped a beat when he stepped forward, but he didn’t touch her. No. He grazed his nose down her slender throat until he reached the spot where her throat and shoulder met, inhaling her scent deeply.

She gasped when he laid the softed of kisses there and his fingertips gripped her hips tenderly. She hummed when his kisses grew hotter and he twirled his tongue on her heated flesh. Bulma’s hands found the fabric of his sleeves as he kissed her lower and lower. Her hands fisted him tighter when he laid a kiss on the rosy tip of her breast and licked it with the flat of his tongue. He opened his mouth and engulfed as much of her flesh as possible, Bulma threw her head back, her fingers finding their way into his flamed mane and moaned as he sucked with hard tugs. Her thighs rubbed together in need and groaned when his hand found her abandoned globe, rubbing her erect nipple with his thumb. She was tired of feeling only cloth between them and she pulled at his shirt, wanting to feel his hot bare skin in her hands. Vegeta popped off her breast and looked up at her with a heated gleam in his eyes, releasing her to pull off his shirt. 

Bulma’s breath caught in her throat at his well defined body, almost built like a sleek predator. As her eyes studied his body, she noticed a scar on his shoulder and she reached out to touch it, “Vegeta, what’s this?”

Vegeta laid his hand against hers and looked into her eyes, “It’s nothing.”

“But…”

She was interrupted when he pulled her against him for a heat searing kiss. Just the mere touch of his bare skin on her, made her crave more, but before she could touch him more, she found herself on her knees on the ground, straddling Vegeta’s face. “Vegeta, what are you doing?!”

“What I’ve wanted to do for a long time,” his voice was almost a growl. 

She was about to protest when she felt him kiss her most vulnerable spot that he touched before with only his fingers, “Vegeta…”

He nuzzled his face into her sex and she gasped when she felt his tongue flit against her opening, moaning as he narrowed in on that spot that he had once played with before. Bulma needed more and pushed her wet mound against his mouth, panting as he complied and wrapped his lips to suckle her blood-filled bud. This was another new experience, something only he could give her and she fully took it. She mewled when she felt one of his thick fingers pushing inside her opening, stretching her walls as he pumped it inside her. His turid jerks of his mouth grew stronger and she suddenly tilted her head back to cry out as intense warm flooded her whole body. Her thighs quivered around Vegeta’s head as she felt moisture spill down on his face, and she then suddenly felt something almost like velvet steel prod against her opening. 

She looked down to see that she was now straddling Vegeta’s waist, unaware that he had moved her, and she saw the head of his veiny, thick member butt against the opening of her tight sheath. Vegeta did nothing more but hold her by her hips, just hovering over his tip and their eyes met. “What do you want, Bulma?”

Bulma placed her hands on his chiseled stomach and rubbed the slick lips of her sex over the tip of his cock. “I want you.”

She pushed herself down on him, and Vegeta allowed her to take control and watched her as lips hugged his thick girth, her wet canal gripping him tight at his intrusion, stretching her like nothing she ever felt before. She wanted more. She wanted to be filled by him and pushed herself even farther, whimpering to be full. She heard his chest rumble in approval when she began to undulate over him, working herself down his cock. 

“Bulma…”

She heard him whisper when she finally took him to the hilt, his cock an unmistakable presence inside her sex. She looked up into his eyes, that glowed red, but she wasn’t afraid and slowly moved against him. Her body seemed to know what to do as she lifted off him to push back down on his length. He groaned softly, never taking his eye off her as she began a steady pace, rocking her hips against his and dug her nails into his skin. She wanted to move faster, harder against him, but her body was still languid from when she released on his mouth. He must have sensed what she wanted, grabbing her hips in a unforgiving yet tender grip and slammed her down on his cock. She cried out, his rough handling of her made her womb clench and he continued to manipulate her on his stiff member. He didn’t stop his powerful thrusts, moving faster and faster with each hefty blow until her body couldn’t take any more. Bulma’s back arched as she screamed into the air, the most powerful feeling of electricity surged throughout her body. She heard an animalistic growl from Vegeta when he thrusted into her one last time and she felt warmth fill her sex. She looked down at Vegeta with hooded eyes. He was staring intensely at her and she reached down for a kiss, moaning as she devoured his lips, pushing all her feelings for him before she pulled away and laid on top of him. She enjoyed the feeling of his heated, sweat slick body against hers and nuzzled his chest. 

“Vegeta, you’re too cruel to me,” she said against his skin, as she felt her eyes drop with exhaustion.

“Why?” He whispered as he rubbed her back.

“You make me want what I can’t have,” she murmured as contented sleep claimed her.

“Who said you can’t?”

Bulma moaned as she felt light hit her face, and she opened her eyes to see the moon in the sky. She slowly sat up and stretched her arms over her head, her body felt sore in a pleasant way and she smiled when she remembered how she and Vegeta finally gave each other their bodies. She glanced around the dark forest, only lit by moonlight and frowned when she couldn’t find Vegeta. She glanced down and noticed that her dress was back on, though the front was ripped. She clutched the fabric together as she stood, “Vegeta?”

The forest was silent.

She felt her heart sank. 

He left her.

Maybe they didn’t have anything special after all. He left without ever saying goodbye, like he usually did whenever they parted.

Bulma felt moisture pool in her eyes, but she refused to cry and pressed her palm against her eye though tears spilled down her cheeks. A small sob of pain escaped her lips and she dropped to her knees, her chest hurt at his abandonment. She had shared everything with him, her body, her heart, and her soul. He was everything to her, but she guessed he had never felt the same. She hugged herself tight, her tears seemingly unable to stop. 

There was a fierce growl behind her, and she slowly turned at the sound in fear and froze in place. Just poking out of the shadows was a black wolf with dark eyes, eyes that she had seen before, eyes that seemed so familiar. They were black, cold and unfeeling. Why did she know those eyes? Bulma realized that this was the wolf that she had helped when she was a child, there was a bit of fur missing in the place where he had been shot in the shoulder, but it didn’t take away from his majestic beauty. His coat was shiny and sleek, and his form massive and stronger yet he seemed agile. She was confused to see him there, yet somehow her grieving heart was relieved to him. There was something about him, she couldn’t quite understand that he was important to her. She then noticed that in its powerful jaws, was her red cape. “Hey, give that back,” Bulma scolded the mighty creature, while wiping the tears from her cheek.

He eyed her with what Bulma could only describe as amusement and turned to trot away. “Come back!” Bulma yelled as she stood to follow after it, but stopped when the wolf turned his head at her. He seemed to be checking to make sure she was following before he skipped off again. “Fine, I’ll follow you, but you better not eat me!” Bulma huffed as she went after the creature, hoping that it would help with her pain of being abandoned by Vegeta, and wondering what exactly waited for her at the end of this adventure.

  
  


“Papa said that Bulma ran away,” Tights said as she laid back against the silk sheets with her father’s letter in one hand, while the other slid into husband’s mane.

Raditz grunted at the news as he trailed kisses down her slightly rounded belly that held their child, “Weren’t they trying to marry her off? Don’t blame her.” He rubbed her cheek against her stomach, “Besides, my alpha wouldn’t allow that happen. As far as he’s concerned, Bulma is his.”

“That’s probably who she’s with now,” Tights sighed, putting the letter down beside the table as he continued his progress down toward her mound.

“She’ll be safe,” Raditz murmured against her skin.

“I know,” she smiled gently. 

“Now, I think we have better things to be concerned about,” he growled as he nuzzled her wet sex and breathed in her scent deeply.

“Oh?” She asked playfully. “What could be more important than my not-so-missing sister?”

Raditz poked his head up from between her thighs and grinned wickedly, “How best to make my wife scream my name.”

She chuckled, “Raditz, you rogue.”

Raditz lowered his head to kiss her puffy lips, “That’s a good start, but you can do better.”

Tights moaned and her head sunk into the pillow while her massive husband tortured her with his talented tongue, and only thoughts of him filled her mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> I just want to say thank you to Ruthlesscupcake for being one of my biggest supporters and cheering me one through everything! You are an amazing writer and I'm so happy to call friend! Love you! 😘❤️❤️❤️


End file.
